scintillation
by Filatipphia
Summary: Kilau keemasan dari padi-padi siap panen yang kini ikut berayun, diam-diam menyaksikan dari kejauhan.


**Dororo © Osamu Tezuka | Hyakkimaru x Dororo | I gain no material profits from writing this fanfiction**

* * *

Bertahun tak bersua, Dororo selalu diliputi oleh kegamangan, namun mati-matian ia tahan. Meski otaknya sering kalang kabut sendiri dalam memikirkan lelaki itu.

Apakah di luar sana, Hyakkimaru baik-baik saja? Apakah di luar sana, Hyakkimaru bisa menjaga dirinya? Apakah di luar sana, _aniki_-nya itu bertanya-tanya tentang hal yang sama? Dan berjuta apakah-apakah lain yang kerap berputar-putar dalam benaknya. Ah, ia jadi rindu. Ingin bertemu.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia menanti. Sudah berapa purnama ia lewati. Seorang diri. Dengan sabar mencoba percaya bahwa kakaknya itu akan kembali. Meyakinkan hati bahwa Hyakkimaru pasti–

_**Pulang.**_

_**Datang.**_

Tapi kini, gadis itu tak perlu khawatir lagi. (Ya, gadis. Setelah sekian tahun, akhirnya Dororo mulai tumbuh sesuai kodratnya, kau tahu.) Sebab hari ini tiba juga. Dimana mereka bisa kembali berjumpa.

Dororo sudah seratus persen merubah penampilannya. Selain mengenakan yukata nan manis, surai hitam miliknya yang dulu hanya dikucir pendek, kini telah tumbuh lebat memanjang. Ditambah parasnya yang nampak semakin ayu. Jangan lupakan pula pendar kecoklatannya yang kian bulat, serta bulu matanya yang semakin lentik. Merepresentasikan betapa cantiknya ia saat ini.

Tentu saja, semakin bertambahnya usia, ia pun semakin terlihat dewasa. Bukan lagi perempuan kecil yang sering disangka sebagai pria.

Saat ini, Dororo menjalani kehidupan yang cukup baik di sebuah desa yang bisa dibilang makmur. Setelah ia memutuskan untuk mengambil harta yang ditinggalkan oleh orang tuanya, gadis itu akhirnya mencoba membangun semuanya dari awal. Dan syukurlah, hasilnya tak begitu buruk.

_Meski jauh dalam hati, Dororo merasa itu semua tidaklah lengkap. Seolah ada kepingan yang hilang. Sebab entah bagaimana, bagian besar dalam hatinya terasa kosong._

Langit yang membiru. Awan yang ikut menyatu. Embusan angin yang juga menyerbu. Dan suara kicauan burung-burung di atas sana turut menghiasi suasana kala itu.

Lembut surainya yang terkena terpaan udara di sekitar kini terlihat mawut. Meski begitu, ia tanpa ragu terus berjalan maju.

Dengan langkah yang tergesa, –berlari lebih tepatnya-, Dororo melajukan kaki. Menyusuri jembatan kayu yang meski sudah bertahun lamanya, tak rapuh jua. Tetap kokoh seperti sedia kala.

Kurva lembut terpatri di bibir, sedang pandangannya lurus ke depan, seolah tak sabar untuk segera sampai di tujuan.

Sebelum ia lihat sosok yang selama ini selalu dinantinya. Sosok yang berusaha ia percaya mati-matian untuk kembali. Kini berada di ujung sana.

Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi Dororo bisa menggapainya.

Dari kejauhan, Dororo memperhatikan. Bagaimana _hakama_ hitamnya dengan pas membalut tubuh kekar itu. Rambutnya yang sedikit bertambah panjang namun tetap ia ikat layaknya ekor kuda berkibar tertiup angin.

Hyakkimaru. _Ani__ki_nya. Penantiannya.

Setetes air matanya luruh. Terjatuh. Dororo mendadak merasa rapuh.

Kemudian, lelaki itu perlahan berbalik.

Hyakkimaru tahu, tak sepatutnya ia kembali saat ia yang memutuskan untuk pergi tanpa pemberitahuan sama sekali.

Ia akui dirinya egois. Meninggalkan perempuan itu hanya demi ambisinya semata. Dan kini saat semuanya tercapai, ia dengan mudahnya kembali.

_(Namun kau tak berhak menyalahkan Hyakkimaru saat lelaki itu merasa ada yang kurang. Meski seluruh tujuannya telah ia gapai, Hyakkimaru entah mengapa merasa seolah-olah itu semua tidaklah cukup_.)

Toh Hyakkimaru juga mafhum, Dororo tak mungkin menolak untuk berjumpa dengannya. Ia sadar betul; mereka saling merindu. Ingin bertemu.

Atau dirinya saja yang naif, berpikir bahwa gadis cilik itu tak mungkin membenci eksistensinya yang hadir tiba-tiba?

Ah, persetan. Yang manapun, Hyakkimaru tak peduli. Sebab saat ini, ia hanya ingin Dororo untuk berada dalam jangka pandangnya.

Lalu kala mendengar suara jejak kaki dari kejauhan, ia tak mampu menahan diri untuk tidak membalikkan badan.

Senyuman serta merta berkembang di atas bibirnya. Kala melihat seorang perempuan kini berlari ke arahnya.

Meski penampilannya jauh berbeda, Hyakkimaru tahu betul. Itu adalah Dororo. **Dororonya.**

"_Aniki_!"

Sebuah teriakan serta tubrukan yang kencang ke arahnya membuat Hyakkimaru nyaris terjatuh ke belakang andai saja refleksnya tidak begitu baik. Untung ia dengan cekatan mampu menyeimbangkan posisi tubuh keduanya.

Dekapan erat dari lengan itu dengan segera melingkupi tubuh Hyakkimaru. Mencengkeram bagian belakang _hakama_nya seolah-olah tak ada hari esok.

"_Aniki__–_hiks-"

Dengan lembut, Hyakkimaru membalas. Ia rentangkan kedua tangannya demi merengkuh balik tubuh gadis itu. Sebelah telapaknya ia gunakan untuk mengusap surai lembut Dororo. Sedangkan yang satunya ia gunakan untuk membelai pelan punggung rapuhnya. Mencoba menenangkan.

Dororo menyamankan posisi. Menyenderkan kepalanya ke dada bidang sang kakak. Ia pejamkan kedua netranya erat-erat. Meresapi apa yang kini dilakukan oleh Hyakkimaru.

'Lengan _Aniki_ tetap terasa lembut dan hangat...' batin gadis itu mengingat kali pertama lengan Hyakkimaru melingkupi tubuh mungilnya bertahun silam.

Setelah beberapa lama terdiam dalam posisi itu, Dororo mulai melepaskan pelukannya. Membuat Hyakkimaru turut melakukan hal yang sama.

Meski kini tinggi Dororo sudah bertambah, hal tersebut tak serta merta membuat Hyakkimaru tidak harus menunduk untuk melihat wajanya.

Sedikit menurunkan arah pandangnya, ia amati gadis itu dengan saksama. Tidak ada lagi Dororo kecil dengan penampilannya yang menipu.

Saat ini, di hadapannya, hanya ada sesosok gadis cantik dengan tubuh mungil. Surainya yang panjang berkibar tertiup angin. Bulu matanya yang lentik ikut mengerjap disanding dengan pendar-pendar polos penuh harap.

Tingginya yang hanya sebatas dada membuat lelaki itu mau tak mau harus melihat ke arah bawah. Meski begitu, Hyakkimaru baru sadar, betapa pas tubuh mungil ini saat tadi berada dalam dekapannya.

"_Aniki_, jangan pernah pergi lagi," Dororo berucap lirih, sedikit merengek. Suaranya terdengar agak serak, mungkin efek dari air matanya yang sempat terjatuh.

Ah, bertambah satu perubahan signifikan dari gadis itu yang mampu Hyakkimaru tangkap. Tidak ada lagi suara cempreng yang memekkakkan telinga dari sesosok anak kecil yang dulu membuntutinya. Kini, yang mampu ia dengar hanyalah lantunan lembut dari bibir tipis gadis itu.

Tanpa sadar, sebelah telapaknya yang lebar kini menangkup pipi Dororo. Membuat semburat merah seketika menghiasi wajah ayunya.

"_A-aniki_?"

Meski cukup terkejut hingga membuatnya berkata secara terbata, Dororo tidak berusaha menepis ataupun menghindar. Biar bagaimana, ia masih rindu. Ini adalah kali pertama setelah sekian lama Hyakkimaru tak pernah menyentuhnya.

Dengan lembut, diusapnya pipi Dororo pelan. Cukup lama sebelum Hyakkimaru menyatukan keningnya ke atas kening perempuan dengan yukata merah itu dan melarikan telapaknya ke bagian belakang surai Dororo.

Lelaki itu memandang dalam ke arah netra si gadis. Seolah-olah menyelam ke dasarnya dan membuat Dororo ikut tenggelam.

Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi itu hingga akhirnya Hyakkimaru memiringkan kepala dan melarikan bibirnya demi mengecup bibir Dororo.

Pelan. Lembut. Namun seakan-akan menyedot kesadaran gadis itu hingga tak mampu berkutik barang sedetik.

Tangan kekarnya semakin menekan tengkuk gadis itu. Ingin memperdalam sentuhan kedua bibir mereka.

Lagi. Angin berembus. Mengibarkan surai-surai panjang keduanya. Sedang kilau keemasan dari padi-padi siap panen yang kini ikut berayun, diam-diam menyaksikan dari kejauhan.

Meski jembatan kayu ini tidak bergoyang sama sekali. Hanya mendukung tanpa pergerakan.

Kala Hyakkimaru mulai menjauh, gadis itu mulai mengerjap. Bingung dan seakan linglung atas apa yang telah terjadi.

Lelaki itu tetap memandangi wajah ayu si gadis. Tentang betapa pendar-pendar polos itu seolah tak mengerti. Juga permukaan bibir pinknya yang basah. Serta semburat-semburat merah yang setia menghiasi. Hyakkimaru hanya bisa tersenyum, "Dororo, kamu cantik."

(Kini, semua terasa lengkap bagi keduanya.)

* * *

A/N: since i guess that their age gap is just about 5-6years so i think it's okay to ship them. especially when i see dororo grow up to be a beautiful girl, bro, i can't see them end up with another chara. no. i just can't. they're belong to each other. btw lol yeah this is me dude, when im not satisfied enough with the ending, then i decide to make an ending according to me:") ngaco banget emang akutu gwbbsgsjshshsdhhsgd tapi gapapa. btw ada yang ngeship mereka in a romantic way juga ga di sini? huhu ayo kita fangirlingan bersama, aku kesepian:") /g/ oiya maaf ya mungkin ini ooc banget tapi gapapa. (gapapa gapapa mulu memang saya ini)


End file.
